


Courting Forever

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TWD_kinkmeme :  Using at least 5 of the following: "stuck", "Atlanta", "cold bite of iron", "bitter drip of a salt riddled sweat", "courting forever", "pink mitten", "blood smeared", "smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Forever

Courting Forever

A/N: This has not been beta’d.

Courting Forever

 

Daryl had been courting him forever there was no way he was going to let something happen to the kid now. Things couldn’t end like this, couldn’t end here back in Atlanta where it had all started. Glenn’s being held not even a block from where he and Merle had first come upon him scavenging in a corner store that most had bypassed. The first time the kid had turned around smile splitting his face despite the weapons aimed at him Daryl had been take. Daryl had to wrestle his brother to the ground to keep him from trying to bash the kids head in just because he was bored, he hadn’t let his brother take Glenn and he sure as hell wasn’t about to let some stranger.

Daryl watched, fists clenched, knuckles turning white as the man who had Glenn kneeling before him pressed his gun against the kid cheek. Daryl practically vibrated with anger as he saw Glenn shiver from the cold bite of iron, he was sure the gun wouldn’t shoot it was rare for a gun that old and in such poor condition to actually fire but Daryl knew Glenn wouldn’t be aware of that. Daryl took grave offence to someone threatening what he considered his own even if it was a bluff.

Daryl slowly shuffled closer a bitter drip of salt riddled sweat dripping down into a cut on his cheek stinging before sliding farther to the edge of his lips bursting on his tongue. He focused being as quiet as possible as he snuck up behind the dirty greying man bringing a finger to his lips for quiet as Glenn spotted him. Daryl wrapped a palm over the man’s forehead form behind not giving him enough time to even begin to struggle as he stuck his knife up through the man’s chin killing him.

Daryl tossed the body to the side carelessly, human or not he never should have touched Glenn. Daryl kneeled down in front of Glenn who was staring up at him eyes wide as the redneck cupped his cheek examining his blood smeared face. Daryl used a discarded pink mitten that was cleaner than anything either had on them to clean the bloody mess that was Glenn’s face trying to find the source of the blood so he could apply pressure.

After a long moment Glenn just throws himself at Daryl wrapping around the man like an octopus unwilling to let go even to let his injured be checked. Daryl just held him for a long time, keeping an eyes out for any walkers or other dangers just patting the kids back. Daryl is reluctant to let go when Glenn pulls back eyes a little misty and face red form being pressed against the rednecks bare shoulder and left over blood.

Courting forever isn’t so bad, but it has to end, Daryl thinks as the kid smiled shyly at him, face flushing deeper. The redneck leans in closer, not letting the kid get away, not this time, not after nearly losing him. Daryl wraps his hand around the back of Glenn’s scull and pulls him close letting their lips brush for the first time.

 End


End file.
